Tel-dor
Tel-dor is the city on the immediately on the other side of the portal. It is a human-dominated city, ruled by a theocracy who worship the "One above All". History Our world is centered in the Divine City of Tel Dor. This is the political and religious seat of the Kingdom of God, known by the outside world as Dor. ' ' The City (as it is often called out of reverence to the proper name), after being established 1000 years ago by the First Prophet, has been run by a line of Prophet Kings. By virtue of their divine calling, their life spans are expanded beyond the natural human lifespan, upwards of 200 years, after which point the Prophet King simply disappears. Any time that has happened, a new Prophet has stepped forward or been found to fill the throne. The theocracy is held together by a myriad of religious orders, from the academic to the martial. Of the orders, the most loved are the Dorites, who are most commonly preachers who dedicate their lives to the betterment of mankind. The most feared is The Order of Inquisition, a group of zealous knights and paladins sworn to smiting false doctrines and unbelievers. ' ' The dominant (and really only) religion present in the City is that of the Supreme Infinite. It is the God of Humanity, with endless hosts embodying all of the traits of humanity. The Supreme Infinite and all of its angels are humanity's wills and desires anthropomorphized. There are angels of vengeance, angels of song, angels of pain, angels of joy. Every act and every feeling has an angel that governs it. There exist lesser cherubim and messengers to serve the hosts of the Supreme Infinite. ' ' The religion teaches that the Supreme Infinite only watches and cares for humanity. As a side effect of this belief, the other races that exist on the planet are considered subhuman, and not worthy of any good human's time. Racism is common among humans. The other races on the planet have their own religious beliefs, but the Supreme Infinite is the only deity that has actually manifested any kind of power or influence amongst the mortal plane. Some practitioners of the old religions argue that this is all just a test for them. Others argue that their gods exist in a higher plane than that of the Supreme Infinite, and is still watching over their followers. A more sinister whisper that is murmured in quiet places is that the Supreme Infinite destroyed all other deities so that it wouldn’t have any obstacles in securing the worship of the people. Our story starts a year after a portal suddenly and mysteriously opened up in the middle of Tel Dor. This portal leads to another world, one unexplored and up to this point, seemingly uninhabited.The scholars and theologians cannot determine where the portal came from, and its very existence is challenging the claim that the Supreme Infinite is the one and only deity. The only thing that anyone can agree on is that the portal’s opening coincides with the expected window for the current Prophet King to disappear after his 200 years of life. Some view the portal as a threat. Others view it as an opportunity. People have begun trekking through the portal to explore, safeguard the faith, look for their fortune, or just start a new life. Locations Features